


Don't You Smoke?

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Music, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy





	Don't You Smoke?

"Some birthday this has turned out to be," John said, taking a drag on his ciggie, positioning his fingers on his guitar and strumming lazily. "Running all the way across Liverpool for this magic chord."

"We took the bus most of the way," Paul pointed out, sitting down against the wall next to him. "So how's it feel being seventeen?"

"Not any different from being sixteen. Don't go wishing your life away, son. Trust me, this is the best its going to get." He saw Paul eying his packet of ciggies and, feeling generous, held it out to him. "Did you want one?"

Paul's hand hovered over it uncertainly, prompting John to ask, "Don't you smoke?"

"Only behind the bike sheds a couple of times. We usually share one between the three of us."

"Who's the three of you?"

He found it hard to picture Paul's other friends. John only knew radom fragments of information that Paul had told him. They might even be made up. For all John knew, he could be Paul's only friend. But he couldn't really believe that someone like Paul only had one friend.

"There's me, George and Neil."

"George? Isn't he the one you went hitchhiking with this summer?"

"Yeah. He's alright. Bit younger than me, but I got over that. Liked him too much to let it bother me." He finally accepted the fag and John lit it for him.

John nodded, understanding. "I wish you'd been around though, 'cause I really wanted you to play with us. And where were you? Swanning off round the south coast all summer."

"Not all summer -" he objected, coughing from the ciggie.

"We really could've done with you about, you know." John said seriously. "You're good Paul, really good. I need you in my group."

A blush rose in Paul's cheeks but he did the best to hide it. "I am in your group, if you'll have me. Look, I promise I can make the next gig no matter what."

"Good oh." John smiled at him, adding, "And don't go getting big 'eaded. You're not that good."

"Yet." Another inexpert drag, more coughing. "But I will be."

He considered this for a long time, not just looking at Paul but really trying to see through and beyond this wide eyed, babyfaced fifteen year old sitting infront of him. He tried to imagine him in five years, ten even, and something in him was sure Paul was right.

John glanced back, this time meeting the younger boy's eyes. They held that gaze for a long time. Eventually they both blinked and looked away at the same moment. Almost embarrassed but not quite. He grinned at Paul again, feeling suddenly nervous. It was all he could do to stop himself talking, knowing he was likely to screw up and let something slip that would scare Paul away. He couldn't risk that, he'd just have to wait for the right moment. If there ever was one.  
 


End file.
